Just For You
by Bats.and.Bees
Summary: This is a year for change. Kallie's friend Scott gets involved in the supernatural when he is bitten by a werewolf. Her father has been trying to conact her which she has been ignoring. And she has no idea what to do with the developing feelings towards her best friend, Stiles Stilinski. StilesXOC
1. Chapter 1

"_Toniiiiiight! We are young…_" Ugh, she groaned rolling over onto her stomach, reaching over to her desk for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kallie!" Oh, it would be Stiles calling her at, she squinted at her phone's bright screen, 11:37 p.m., the night before school starts.

"Be outside in five I'm picking you up."

"Wha? Why-_click_." She looked at her phone to see if he actually hung up on her. Yup, he did. She laid there face down deciding whether to get up or not. Hmm…he did sound pretty excited on the phone. And only two things got him hyped up like that. A) Lydia Martin and B) Something dangerous and/or illegal. Getting up to put on some jeans and a maroon pullover, she was looking for her shoes when she heard Stiles pull up and let out a short beep.

Stiles watched as Kallie as she strode quickly form her front door. Like his Dad, her uncle worked many hours so she could come and go freely. While he didn't really like his friend alone it certainly was handy for times like this.

Opening the door to the jeep and climbing in she asked, "So what's up?"

Her short blonde hair was tousled and her voice a bit scratchy but her ivy green eyes were bright. Secretly Stiles liked seeing her like this.*

"Your not gonna believe this..."

Kallie was as excited as Stiles when they pulled up to Scott's. She didn't really believe they would find the body it was a shot in the dark but, it would be an adventure. It could kind of be their version of that movie Stand By Me. Hell, maybe they could poke a dead body with a stick too. Well, not really

She headed for the door when Stiles grabbed her hand. Her heart leaped for a moment before she pushed it down. No, she told herself. "No, this way," he said in a low voice. Tugging on her hand he led her to the side of the house.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to climb up, crawl through Scott's window, and get him." He said in a 'duh' tone.

She quietly scoffed and gave an eye roll sitting down next to a bush. Stiles would be Stiles. She watched as he quickly pulled himself up. Wow, guess he has more muscle than I thought she mused.

"Aaahhh!" a voice yelled startling Stiles into losing his grip. Kallie shot up looking to Scott who was holding a bat about to hit Stiles like a piñata.

"Scott! It's us!" she yelped standing quickly with her palms out.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"We came to get you. I called but you never answered."

"Get me? What for?" Gotcha, Kallie though with a satisfied smirk.

"Jogger's found a body in the woods." Stiles said.

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "they sent out all the officers for that, they're going midnight skinny dipping."

"You guys are spending too much time together," Scott said referring to their sarcastic remarks.

Kallie eyes the still hanging Stiles. "Are you gonna come down Spider-man?" she asked.

"If I'm Spider-man does that mean I get an upside down kiss?" He shot back.

"From Scott? Sure, don't be shy with me watching, you boys have at it."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"Wait," Scott interrupted as Stiles flipped down, "if they found the body why are they still searching?"

"That's the best part," she said, "well I mean for us not that poor girl."

"They only found half," Stiles finished.

With the quiet sound of leaves underneath their shoes they made their way through the woods. Kallie lived her for years but sometimes the woods still creeped her out at night. She blamed the game Slender Man but hey, she just had to collect all eight pages.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Scott said.

"And yet you're the one complaining that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles said.

"Why are you complaining anyway?" She asked.

"I wanted to get a good night's rest for try outs tomorrow."

"Yeah," Stiles scoffed, "Cuz sitting on the bench is so hard."

"Hey! I'm going to play this year. In fact I'll make starting line up."

"Well good luck with that," she said a bit sarcastically. As part of the track team she thought all the hype lacrosse got at their school was over the top. Well, she figured; they could just be like any another typical high school and be football fans.

"What are we going to do if we find the body?" she wondered aloud.

"We'll worry about that after we find it." Stiles shrugged.

"What half of the body are we looking for anyway?" Scott asked.

"Uh, didn't think about that."

"And what if the killer is still out there?" Scott questioned again.

"Uh, didn't think about that either."

"Um," she said now a bit nervous, "Anyone have a pocket knife or something?"

"Don't worry," Stiles said taking her hand to give it a squeeze. "Nothing will happen. Besides with all the cops he wouldn't stick around."

He held onto her hand leading her along in a jog. Her heart began to pick up and it wasn't because of the pace. And she shouldn't feel so…, so…glow-y? ; while walking in a forest at the same as a killer.

"Hey," Scott began panting, "maybe the asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

"Shh," Kallie hushed him seeing the light up ahead. "We _so _don't want to be caught."

The fastest of the three she began jogging ahead. "Hey!" Stiles whisper shouted, "Where's Scott?" Callie slowed and jogged backward as Stiles caught up. "He probably stopped to use his inhaler."

Loud vicious barking startled her and she stumbled falling backward into dirt and leaves. Stiles, who was just behind her, also tripped landing on top of her. "Oof." Her nose was pressed into his shoulder and his hands were curved around her as he had tried to break his fall.

"Hey stop right there!" an authorative voice barked out.

"Wait, this delinquent is mine," another voice said as Stiles scrambled up and then held out a hand to a red face Kallie. She was a bit mortified, but when she looked at Stiles he seemed just as red as she was which, helped her red face reduce to flushed cheeks.

"And Kallie Carson; so," he said turning to his son, "Do you listen to all of my conversations?"

"No, well not the boring ones." Way to shoot your self in the foot Stiles, Kallie thought.

"And where's your other partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? No, no Scott here. Scott's at home. Wanted to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"Scott!" he called out making Kallie jump, "You out there?"

When there was no answer he took Stiles by the back of the neck and Kallie by her shoulder. "I'm taking you to your car and we're going to have a discussion about _invasion of privacy_. And you young lady," he directed to her, "I'm not your father but we're still talking about the dangers of the woods at night and making smart choices, like saying no to Stiles. Don't let my son drag you into his messes."

Stiles quietly scoffed under his breath, "Half of those ideas were hers," he muttered.

"Sorry about my dad" Stiles said on their way back home in the jeep.

"No, it's okay. Nice to know he cares."

"I still can't believe he thinks it's all me. How he can't see your tail and pitch fork is amazing."

"That's because I'm an angel," she replied with a mischievous grin, "Well at least for your father. He is the sheriff of the town and you know Uncle Simon likes to keep tabs on me through him."

"Yeah, so when's the next week your uncle will be home?"

"Next week." Uncle Simon was a firefighter with the Greater California division, and would stay at the fire station for two weeks then return at home for a week.

"Did Scott text back?" she asked as they pull up in front of her house.

"Yeah." He said showing her the new text on his phone.

**Got home. See u guys tmrw.**

"Thank god," she sighed in relief. "Alright, see you tomorrow. G'night."

"Night Kallie."

Giving Stiles a brief hug she climbed out and went inside.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing in front of the mirror, Kallie looked over herself with a critical eye. Ankle boots, check. Patterned stocking, check. Cute mid-length skirt, long sleeve shirt, jewelry, make up, hair. Check for all of the above. Grabbing her shoulder bag and keys from her desk she left her bedroom leaving her one story house.

Climbing into a black truck she started the engine and turned the radio up. The truck was Uncle Logan's but when he was working it was all hers to drive. When she pulled into the school parking lot it wasn't even half full yet. Students were standing in groups outside and a few in the halls, their talking filled the hallways with a low buzzing as they discussed summers and fresh gossip.

Weaving her way around crowds Kallie made her way to the cafeteria where students were lining up for their schedule.

"Good morning," one of the secretaries from the office greeted her.

"Morning, can I have my schedule? Last name Carson. And my friends schedules also, McCall and Stilinski please." The secretary gave her an odd look as though reevaluating the girl in front of her when she mentioned the boys' names. Flipping through her papers upon the table top she handed them over with a warning that class would start in twenty minutes. Plastering on a fake smile Kallie thanked her but dropped it when she turned. Like she didn't know when school would start.

Checking her phone she saw that she had two text messages.

The first was from her uncle -Have a good first day of school. Call me later.

**Will do**. **Be safe**. She quickly sent back.

The second text was from Stiles- Where r u at? Meet us outside.

**Just got our schedules. By the bike rack? **

Yeah.

Leaning against the bike rack with his backpack slung over one shoulder Stiles and Scott waited for Kallie to come outside. Sweeping his gaze over the groups outside, Stiles doubled back to a short blonde head that he recognized. Letting his mouth drop open he watched as Kallie strode toward him looking down at the papers in her hand.

Whoa, he's never seen her dressed like this before. In place of her usually jeans and sweatshirt was a skirt and blouse that showed off her legs and just the tops of her cleavage. Scoffing, Scott elbowed in the ribs so Stiles would stop gaping at their best friend. The look on Stiles face was hilarious, like he just realized that Kallie was a girl and could wear a skirt too. Throwing Scott a look Stiles shut his mouth with a click and his Adam's apple bobbed when he gulped. Looking up as she reached them she smiled before going to hug Scott.

"God! I'm so sorry we left you behind yesterday!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Stiles said sarcastically. "It sure didn't look like it when you were running away." Scott chuckled hugging her back.

"Hey," she said pulling away and smacking Stiles on the chest. "I was worried."

"I know," Scott said, "hey check it out." Lifting his shirt he showed them the large bandage taped to his ribs.

Giving a low whistle Kallie bent closer, "So what bit you?" she asked as they headed inside.

"I think it was a wolf I heard it howling."

"Dude," Stiles said, "there hasn't been wolves in California for sixty years."

"Yeah, he would know," Kallie agreed, "he did a report in middle school about it."

"I know what I heard guys. But if you don't believe me then I guess you won't believe that I found the body"

"What!? No way!" she asked stopping leaning against a locker.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish." Scott said, "I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"Ew," Kallie said scrunching her face up, "gross, so what half of the body was it?"

"Ugh," groan Scott, "Top and this is so not helping my nightmares."

"That is awesome! It the best thing that happened to this town since-since…" Stiles slowly stopped talking and went into a dazed state.

Looking over Kallie saw Lydia Martin walking down the hall. Looking back at Stiles she scowled at his dumb struck face. Her chest felt tight and she took a deep breath when it felt like she wasn't getting any air into her lungs. Looking away she caught Scott's eye, he gave her a speaking glance that made her grip her backpack tighter before he nudged Stiles.

"Look she's coming this way. Hey Lydia you look-" he started before she walked past him. "Like your going to ignore me."

Kallie rolled her eyes and adjusted her back pack strap, "I'm going to find my locker, later losers," she said striding away.

Scott laughed at the expression on Stiles' face. Shaking out of his reverie he turned to Scott, "You know this is your fault, dragging me to your depths. I'm a nerd by association, Scarlett-nerded."

Looking over his shoulder Scott gave another bark of laughter. "Yeah well that seems to only apply to you." Peering around his friend Stiles looked to see Kallie and Lydia down the hall talking to each other. "What? How did she do that and what are they talking about?" Scott just shrugged and looked to his friend. "So," Scott said trying to sound casual, "what was up with you drooling over Kallie this morning."

Flushing Stiles turned his attention away from the girls and sputtered, "I, I wasn't drooling. And it was nothing! I've just, just never seen her in a skirt before."

"Neither have I but I wasn't staring at her legs like you were."

"Wasn't staring! I was just," pause, "noticing that skirts suit her. I mean I know she's-…"

"Pretty?" Scott asked.

"Gorgeous! But-" Stiles stopped and flushed again when he realized what he said.

The first warning bell rang then saving Stiles from further embarrassment. Scott shook his head and headed toward class. He suspected that their might be something between his two friends but he never knew how deep it was on each side. Maybe this year they would find out.

"Finally," Kallie sighed as she dropped two more textbooks into her locker with a thump. The day was finally over, it had gone by fast but not fast enough with some of the teachers that she had.

"Hey!" Stiles said loudly appearing next to her. Instantly she felt her mood grinned at her friend happily.

"Hey yourself," she said. "Ready for your tryouts?" she questioned and eyed him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Dang she thought he is just too cute. "Nervous? Or too much Adderall?"

"Both," he answered quickly. "You're coming to tryouts, right?" He asked half questioning half pleading.

"Of course I'm going to go." He grinned happily and her reaction to it was…she didn't know what to call it but suddenly she felt awkward. That they were walking too close, that she was staring at his face for to long.

To get past it she added in a teasing tone, "But if I'm going to watch you two sit around I'm going too need a big cheese burger to accompany me."

"Hey! Those benches need some love too!"

Laughing she parted from Stiles as he went to his locker to change and she went to her car.

Pulling back into the mostly empty student parking lot Kallie made her way towards the practice field with a brown paper sack. Picking out a spot in the middle of the bleachers she sat down and pulled out her hamburger setting the bag aside. In it was hamburgers for the boys, one no tomatoes for Scott and the other mayo, mustard and extra pickles for Stiles. Biting into her burger she looked to the field, the team just finished their practice drills and was lining up for target practice. She groaned around her burger when Finstock put Scott in as goalie.

Down below her Lydia and the new girl, Alison, who Scott was totally drooling over, was cuddling together on the bench. Alison must have felt her staring as she turned around to look back at Kallie. She gave her a little wave which made Lydia turn around. Lydia dipped her head at her, acknowledging her and she nodded back then they both turned back to the boys on the field.

She mentally scoffed to herself. Lydia Martin. Stiles' crush and fasionista extraordinaire. She thought back to her brief moment in the hall.

"_Hey." Lydia called from a couple lockers down. Kallie looked over and waited a beat before answering with a questioning, "Yes?"_

"_Cute outfit."_

"_Uh, thanks."_

"_Are you new here?"_

"_No," she said with a dead pan expression, "I've been here since middle school. I sat behind you in English last year."_

"_Oh," Lydia said pausing thinking. "Well you were probably too plain for me too notice you before, but you're actually really pretty. You know in the right clothes."_

"_Um, thanks." Kallie wasn't sure if she was more insulted or flattered. Wait that's a lie, she was definitely offended. Shallow much? _

"_One of my friends is having a party Friday. You should come."_ Ending with that she closed her locker and strode away leaving Kallie there to wonder what the hell that was.

Looking back over to Scott who was in the goal net, Kallie looked over her friend and winced when he fell over after getting hit. Ouch. "Come Scott!" she yelled out as he got up. At the next throw he caught it, and the next one. And the one after that. "Whoo!"

Stiles and Kallie cheered from the sidelines. Kallie joined him on the grass and her hands were wrapped around his arm as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's my best friend!" Stiles yelled out. Turning to look down at Kallie with a huge smile on his face he realized just how close they really were. Her eyes were just so bright and she was grinning, happy for Scott. She looked amazing. She turned to him her grin getting even bigger. "What?" She asked when Stiles just kept staring. His knee jerk reaction was to stumble back then awkwardly straighten like he didn't just do that. "Uh, nothing. That was," he stopped to clear his throat when his voice went too high. "That was nothing."

"Okay." Kallie said slowly giving him a confused glance but turned back to Scott who was dominating on the field.

He would have dragged both of his hands down his face at what he just did but Kallie was right next to him and would have noticed. He settled for a deep sigh and lamented at himself for being like that with his best friend.


End file.
